


Stormy Night

by repressednerd



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Comics, Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Domestic Violence, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, sort of(?), yall know harley and ivy they’re always Girlfriends And Not Girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/repressednerd/pseuds/repressednerd
Summary: Harley decides that she wants to leave the Joker, for real this time.





	Stormy Night

It was a stormy Friday night in Gotham City.  
It was around 2:30 am and Ivy was wrapping up her research paper on a couple of South American endangered plant species. Every once in a while, she could hear the loud thunder booming but she did not mind; she liked the rain, It helped her focus.  
By 3 am, she had finished reviewing it. 

“Damn,” she said to herself, after checking the time on her phone. “I really need to stop staying up this late.” 

Luckily it was Friday, and she could just sleep in the next morning.  
However, while she was putting everything away to head off to bed, a loud knock on the door startled her. Who the hell was knocking on her door this late, in the middle of a storm? Ivy prepared for the worst.  
But when she peered through the peephole, she was greeted by none other than a drenched Harley Quinn and two equally drenched Hyenas.  
Without thinking it twice, Ivy unlocked the door and flung it open.  
For a brief moment, the older woman stood there and took the sight of Harley in. She looked like a cat that someone had grabbed by the neck and sunk into the water. This could only mean that she had walked all the way from wherever she was staying that night to Ivy’s apartment. Her eyeliner was absolutely smudged and dripping down her cheeks. Her dark red lipstick was doing something similar. She looked miserable.  
However, this was not what caught the redhead’s attention.  
Harley had a bright purple bruise decorating her left cheekbone and a huge, almost black one on her ribcage, accompanied by finger marks on her throat, and a few other, smaller bruises scattered around her arms and stomach. She looked like someone had tied her to the back of a car and dragged her through city.

“Red,” Harley spoke in a tiny, scratchy voice, snapping her out of her thoughts, “Can I- we come in?”

Ivy nodded and stepped aside. Bud and Lou ran inside, eager to find some place dry and warm to huddle up, away from the storm — Harley trailed swiftly behind them. Ivy wasted no time in closing the door and fetching a big towel for her miserable friend. The hyenas had already ran off to God-knows-where. Hopefully not her bedroom. 

“What the hell happened to you?” Ivy asked, draping the fluffy towel over Harley’s shoulder and using one of the ends to gently wipe the water drops from her face. 

Harley sighed, “I think ya mean ‘who the hell happened’ to me” She said, adverting her gaze.

“He did this to you?” The redhead asked rhetorically, her voice raising out of anger. “I’m going to kill him!” She was furious. 

“No- Red, Red, don’t, please” Harley begged, meeting her eyes again.

“How do you let him do that to you and get away with it, Harls?” Ivy said incredulously.

“‘Cause it’s over, Red! I’m not going back ta him. He hurt my babies. I can’t let him do that again.” The blonde explained, exasperated. 

Ivy scoffed slightly and let go of the towel, distancing herself from Harley. “I’ve heard that before” 

“Is different this time-“

“Is it really?” Ivy interrupted.

“I’m trying, okay?” Harley offered. Tears were welling up in her eyes. “I’m not like ya, Pam. It’s not easy fa me to just... detach myself from people. ‘specially not from Mistah J... it’s not easy” 

“Harl..” Ivy looked at her with sad eyes.

“Can we please not fight right now?” Harley pleaded pitifully. 

The older woman sighed, reaching out to stroke the blonde’s cheek, wiping a stray tear away. She nodded. “I’m sorry”

Harley placed her head on the crook of the taller woman’s neck, breathing in her scent. Ivy wrapped her arms around her towel covered shoulders. She could feel Harley choking back tears. It broke Ivy’s heart knowing that someone could do this the someone like Harley. She deserved so much better. Someone who appreciated her and loved her. 

Someone like her. 

Ivy sighed. She wasn’t sure if that would ever really work out. She knew she loved Harley more than anything, but was Harley even capable of loving someone in a true and healthy way? What she had with the Joker wasn’t love — it was infatuation and Stockholm Syndrome. It was not real love. Not even close. 

The redhead decided to repress that though. It was too late for that kind of overthinking.

She pulled away slightly and kissed Harley’s forehead. “Go run yourself a bath. I’ll give you some dry clothes” 

Harley gave her one last look before nodding and heading to the bathroom. Ivy massaged her forehead with the palms of her hands in exhaustion. 

“What am I going to do with her?” She asked herself. 

* * *

Ivy walked into the bathroom with some of Harley’s clothes folded neatly in her hands. For a second, she watched her as she examined the bruises that were forming on her right arm. The redhead leaned against the doorway. Harley hadn’t bothered to close the door.

“Hey, Peanut” Ivy said quietly, as if trying not to startle her. 

Harley’s head snapped up, seemingly caught off guard. She put her arm down and gave her one of her signature cheery Harley Quinn smiles. She looked adorable — Her makeup was still somewhat smudged, but mostly cleaned up, and she had put her hair up into space buns. The only flaw was the ugly bruise on her cheek. 

“Hiya, Red!” She exclaimed. She sounded like her usual self. “Im sorry I used yer last bath bomb... A gal’s gotta treat herself” She smiled guiltily, glancing at the pink perfumed water around her. These were expensive organic bath bombs that Ivy bought online. Any other time she would have been annoyed by them being used without her permission, but right now she couldn’t bring herself to care.

Ivy chuckled. “That’s alright,” Then she showed Harley the small pile of pajamas she was holding. “You left these here the other day” She explained, leaving the neatly folded clothes next to the sink. 

“Oh, yeah” She nodded. She tended to leave her clothes behind from time to time. Either out of forgetfulness, or because she stayed over a lot. 

Ivy sat down on the small stepping stool that stood next to the bath tub. Harley leaned on her arm that was closest to the older woman so that their faces were only a few inches apart. The way she looked at Ivy with those big blue eyes made her heart melt. 

“Are you feeling better?” Ivy asked.

“I always feel better when I’m with ya, Pammy” Harley gave her a toothy grin. 

Ivy chuckled and reached out to move a stray hair from her face, suddenly being overcome by the need to touch her. The older woman’s eyes traveled down to Harley’s lips. Before she could think it twice, she placed her lips on the blonde’s. She kissed her sweetly and slowly, slightly tilting her chin up with her hand while her fingers rested on her jawline. 

When they both ran out of air, Harley pulled away and looked at Ivy with soft eyes. “Come in ‘ere with me while the water’s still warm” She suggested.

Ivy bit her lip. “Okay” She didn’t need to be told twice.

The idea held nothing sexual to them. They weren’t strangers to being naked around each other and the situation didn’t call for sex. 

Ivy wasted no time in taking her clothes off, tying her hair up into a bun and stepping into the warm, pink water. The second she sat down, Harley had already changed her position so that she was sitting in the big bathtub with her legs swung over Ivy’s legs and resting her head on the redhead’s shoulder. Ivy laughed and pressed her lips to Harley’s once more before pulling away and making herself comfortable. 

They lay there for a while in a comfortable silence, just cuddling and enjoying each other’s presence, but Ivy was itching to know what had happened. 

Harley, as if sensing that, suddenly spoke up. “Ya wanna know wha happened, right?” She asked Ivy.

“Of course I do,” She answered “But you don’t have to tell me If you don’t want to” 

“It’s okay..” Harley said, pulling away from their embrace and sitting up slightly, avoiding Ivy’s eyes. “We were pullin’ a heist, a tricky one, and I sorta messed up.. we almost got caught” She started, running her hand through the hair on the nape of her neck. She looked ashamed. Ivy placed her hand on her thigh.

“He was so angry, Red.. I kept apologizin’, y’know? But he just wasn’t havin’ it. So werr fightin’ — well, more like, he was screamin’ and I was like “i’m sorry Mistah J” but then he started telling me he was gonna kill my babies... that he was gonna make me watch as he skinned them alive... How cruel issat?” Harley was struggling to hold back a sob, and it made talking harder. Tears were streaming down her face like waterfalls. Ivy was feeling a rollercoaster of emotions and none of them were good ones. She pulled Harley into a tight hug, being careful not to press on the bruises on her stomach.  
Harley took a little time to calm down before she continued. 

“So I told him, “you’ll have ta kill me before ya can touch em”, and he apparently took it literally ‘cause that’s what he tried ta do” She subconsciously reached up to touch the prominent marks on her throat. He had tried to strangle her, Ivy realized with a heavy heart. She wanted to throw up. 

“Harley..” Ivy began.

“Maybe I deserve it, ya know? I messed up da heist, we got home without da money.. But Bud and Lou? They nuthin’... I can’t go back ta J knowing he might hurt em” The blonde explained.

“Harls, don’t you say that! Don’t ever think for a second that you deserve it. He isn’t worthy of you! you deserve so much better, you deserve someone who loves you as much as you love them, someone like...” Ivy trailed off, unsure of how to finish the sentence. 

“Someone like you?” Harley offered.

Ivy stopped talking and stared at Harley, caught off guard. She quickly composed herself. “No,” she sighed, “Someone better than me” 

“But I want ya, Red. I want ta stay here with you” Harley kneeled in front of Ivy, pleading with her eyes. “I don’t want anyone else” 

Ivy searched her eyes, as if she could find an answer to her insecurities within them. “Then promise me you won’t leave again” Ivy gently took her face between her hands. “Promise me you won’t go back to him” 

“I promise ya, Pammy” Harley whispered, placing her hand over Ivy’s and kissing her palm without breaking eye contact. “This time i’ll stay” 

Ivy decided to believe her. 

After their talk, they stayed in the bath tub talking and laughing till the water became too cold to stay in, and so they went to bed together. 

They both knew it wasn’t going to be easy, and that maybe her promise wouldn’t last that long but, at least, when Ivy woke up the next morning, the storm had passed and Harley was still in bed next to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! For anyone who reads this, I’m sorry if it sucks lmao. This is the first time i ever write anything and English is not my first language. Regardless, I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
